


One condition

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is sent to retrieve the red lion.<br/>There may be a small issue in the way, or maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Will maybe add on to this :/</p><p>--<br/>This does not do the comic justice in any way.<br/>The comic stop is son much better.<br/>Will get the link for it for you to check it out :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One condition

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr comic post.
> 
> The artist will be informed by me,  
> http://mapurl.tumblr.com
> 
> Though, if the original artist does not want this published. I will happily remove it.

"'You're the most impulsive, the red lion is most likely to respond to you' they said, 'you'll manage to find a way out' they  
said," lance mumbled bitterly, hands on the control panel set in front of the lion.

If the lion could stop being so stubborn for two damn seconds then he'd have more of a chance of getting out in one piece, or maybe even alive. While he continued to grumble and complain, he didn't notice anyone else entering the room until the barrel of a gun was pressed against the back of his head, none too gently. Lance froze. This was it, this was the end.

"Hands where I can see 'em," the galra behind him ordered, pushing at the Paladins head with the gun again. Slowly lance rose his hands, taking a deep breath, looking around the floor, trying to find his helmet to call for help.

"Start explaining, who are you and what do you think your doing?" The galra demanded, pulling the gun away slightly to prod at lances head again. Lance reacted first, quickly turning and knocking the gun from the galra's hand, and grabbing the front of his uniform, the clatter of the gun hitting the floor echoing through the room.

"Listen up buddy, 'cause 'm only gonna say this once, we're Voltron, Paladins of the galaxy and defender of earth, and you, sir, are not stopping me from taking this lion," lance growled, pushing the solider away, turning back to the lion.

The blue paladin didn't seem to notice the galra soldier mumbling to himself, until he spoke up.

"Okay, I'll help," the soldier said, continuing before lance could react," I'll help you steal the lion, on one condition,"

The soldier pulled his helmet off, revealing the face underneath, which was more human than lance expected," let me come with you."


End file.
